


Recreation

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Gen, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave takes his family on a much needed vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreation

Unlike the majority of Decepticons, Soundwave had taken quite a liking to Earth. He didn’t much care for the native lifeforms, but he could appreciate their culture, particularly in the realm of music. As a curious mech by nature, he had also made a habit out of exploring the surrounding landscape. Much to his delight, the local beach was desolate and large enough to make a suitable spot for some much needed family bonding between he and his cassettes.

The sand was warm on Soundwave’s plating. He would probably find many a grain wedged in his internals later, but, for now, he was content. A grin formed beneath his mask as he watched his creations play. Although they did not hold the same sort of reverence toward the planet as he had, they could still appreciate the small day of leave. 

Not too far from the water’s edge were Rumble and Frenzy, diligently working on a sandcastle, of sorts. They were quiet, their visors dimmed in concentration. Soundwave looked on in bemusement, the normally rambunctious twins almost unrecognizable in their current state.

Beyond them were Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, preening themselves in the shallow end of the ocean. They twittered at each other in some archaic twin dialogue. It reminded Soundwave of the local birds and he shoot his head in fondness. For two who were constantly vocal about their distaste for the planet, they sure had a tendency of emulating the wildlife.

Soundwave was drawn out of his revery by a gentle nudge against his thigh. He glanced down. Ravage was curled into a tight ball, taking the opportunity to catch up on some recharge. Soundwave laid a gentle servo on his eldest’s helm, careful not to disturb her.

As a busy mech himself, Soundwave had little time to himself. His creations were usually equally as busy with reconnaissance missions. So when little moments like this were possible, they meant the world to Soundwave.


End file.
